Miracle City Worker
May 12, 2007|previous = Puma Licito |next = Dia De Los Malos|image = Miraclecityworkercard.jpg|writer = Scott M. Gimple Doug Langdale |director = Dave Thomas Gabe Swarr}} 'Miracle City Worker '''is the first half of the 8th episode of ''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. Plot Maria is sick and tired of seeing Manny fight the same dangerous villains over and over, just to see them break out of jail and come right back for more. Obviously, the Miracle City Prison isn't rehabilitating the villains properly. It's time someone helped these villains to really change, via a combination of caring, trust, respect and homemade soups. Episode Summary Manny and his mother, Maria are having lunch at a restaurant. El Oso attacks and Manny becomes El Tigre and fights him as his mother hyperventilates at the sight of her son fighting. After defeating him, Oso remarks he'll just break out of prison again as El Tigre tries to take him away but Maria states Oso is right, much to the surprise of Manny, the crowd and Oso. Maria states ever since she returned, Manny has fought him many times and states Oso needs rehabilitation but Manny doubts this. Maria is adamant about her decision to help the villains change as she promises to change the city villains. Maria goes through with her plans to rehabilitate villains and invites some like El Cucharon, El Oso and Dr. Chipotle Sr. over. While Manny expresses doubt that the villains can change even attacking them until Maria stops him and says they can change. Time goes by as Manny and Frieda use many ways to prove the villains are still rotten to the core but each time they failed as the villains do good to their shock. When they see the villains being happy with Maria, they start to change their ways and go to treat them only to see they were right about villains pretending when they revealed they plan to rob the Miracle City Mint. El Oso and Chipotle both confirm they were lying to mask their plan but El Cucharon doesn't want to participate, revealing he was really committed to the teachings of Maria Rivera due to her kindness. While he tries to get the other villains to stop, they attack him but not before he controls a spoon to free Manny allowing him to use his powers and engage the villains. When Maria returns, she is horrified at the villains actions and says they won't go through with their plans as Chipotle aims a weapon at them but El Cucharon used his powers to trap the other villains in spoons from the whole city. At the end, the house is destroyed and Maria tells the villains they are going back to prison for their crimes. Manny apologizes to his mother for what happened as she apologizes for not listening to him on believing people can change and starts to consider her teachings pointless. However, Manny stops her as she was right that some people can change and points out El Cucharon who helped them save the day. El Cucharon confirmed this as he has decided to abandon his villain lifestyle and enroll in cooking school because of her while Maria was happy that at least one villain was redeemed. Maria tells her son that the house may need be rebuilding and it may not have the exact luxuries he enjoyed but Manny asks if it will have her in it which she confirms. Manny is happy about that and hugs his mother as everyone is happy except Chipotle but Frida puts a churro in his mouth to shut him up. Characters *Manny Rivera/El Tigre *Frida Suárez *Maria Rivera *El Oso *Dr. Chipotle Sr. Characters Introduced *El Cucharon Gallery The gallery for this episode can be found here. Transcript The transcript for this episode can be found here. Episode Montage Scene Manny and Frida tried to show Maria, the villains are bad. Battles El Tigre and El Cucharon vs. Dr. Chipotle Sr. and El Oso. Trivia *First episode to truly focus on Maria's optimistic and nice personality. *First episode to show a villain willing to change their ways. *Dr. Chipotle Sr. has his first major role in the series aside from his introduction in a flashback by his son. Errors *On the title card, Maria's high-heels are white instead of red. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1